imas_solo_partfandomcom-20200214-history
Nocturne
Nocturne is an original song that first appeared on 346Pro IDOL selection vol.1 as a duo song by Kaede Takagaki and Mizuki Kawashima. It made it's game debut in THE iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls Starlight Stage as a version featuring Kaede Takagaki, Mizuki Kawashima, Ryo Matsunaga, Minami Nitta, and Kanade Hayami. The full version of the 5-person version appeared on THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS STARLIGHT MASTER 14 Jounetsu Fun Fanfare. Singers Original Duo Version *Kaede Takagaki (CV: Saori Hayami) *Mizuki Kawashima (CV: Nao Touyama) Starlight Stage 5-Person Version *Kaede Takagaki (CV: Saori Hayami) *Mizuki Kawashima (CV: Nao Touyama) *Ryo Matsunaga (CV: Haruka Chigusa) *Minami Nitta (CV: Aya Suzaki) *Kanade Hayami (CV: Yuuko Iida) ～For SS3A Rearrange Mix～ *Hajime Fujiwara (CV: Minori Suzuki) *Miyu Mifune (CV: Sayaka Harada) Lyrics Original Duo Ver.= Futari ga kasaneta sorezore no toki no nagare wa Marude shikumareta you ni Kyokugen jikan ni subete ga shuusoku shita Ano toki no deai kara Yoru no sora hoshi mitsume Tada tonari ni ite Kakenukeru kono omoi wa Dokomademo hibiku kodou to nari Toki ga tomaru hodo aishiteru Mou hanarenai de zutto Itsu kara doko kara subete wa ugoiteitan darou Marude imi ga aru you ni Donnani tookute hanaretemo te o totte Onaji toki sugoshite Mae o muita hitomi ga suki Tada te o nigitte Afurederu kono negai wa Dokomademo RIZUMU tsuyoku kizami Hikari no kyori sae koete yuku Hanareteitemo zutto Ai wa saigo no jikan tomete Ishiki wa towa ni mo nita Waki agaru kono kimochi wa Dokomademo tooku nerai sadame Yozora no hate made todoketai Hoshi no kyori koe Kakenukeru kono omoi wa Dokomademo hibiku kodou to nari Toki ga tomaru hodo aishiteru Mou hanarenai de zutto |-| Starlight Stage 5-Person Ver.= Futari ga kasaneta sorezore no toki no nagare wa Marude shikumareta you ni Kyokugen jikan ni subete ga shuusoku shita Ano toki no deai kara Yoru no sora hoshi mitsume Tada tonari ni ite Kakenukeru kono omoi wa Dokomademo hibiku kodou to nari Toki ga tomaru hodo aishiteru Mou hanarenai de zutto Itsu kara doko kara subete wa ugoiteitan darou Kanade/Minami/Ryo Marude imi ga aru you ni Donnani tookute hanaretemo te o totte Onaji toki sugoshite Mae o muita hitomi ga suki Tada te o nigitte Afurederu kono negai wa Dokomademo RIZUMU tsuyoku kizami Kaede/Mizuki Hikari no kyori sae koete yuku Hanareteitemo zutto Ai wa saigo no jikan tomete Ishiki wa towa ni mo nita Waki agaru kono kimochi wa Dokomademo tooku nerai sadame Yozora no hate made todoketai Hoshi no kyori koe Kakenukeru kono omoi wa Dokomademo hibiku kodou to nari Toki ga tomaru hodo aishiteru Mou hanarenai de zutto |-| ～For SS3A Rearrange Mix～= Futari ga kasaneta sorezore no toki no nagare wa Marude shikumareta you ni Kyokugen jikan ni subete ga shuusoku shita Ano toki no deai kara Yoru no sora hoshi mitsume Tada tonari ni ite Kakenukeru kono omoi wa Dokomademo hibiku kodou to nari Toki ga tomaru hodo aishiteru Mou hanarenai de zutto Itsu kara doko kara subete wa ugoiteitan darou Marude imi ga aru you ni Donnani tookute hanaretemo te o totte Onaji toki sugoshite Mae o muita hitomi ga suki Tada te o nigitte Afurederu kono negai wa Dokomademo RIZUMU tsuyoku kizami Hikari no kyori sae koete yuku Hanareteitemo zutto Ai wa saigo no jikan tomete Ishiki wa towa ni mo nita Waki agaru kono kimochi wa Dokomademo tooku nerai sadame Yozora no hate made todoketai Hoshi no kyori koe Kakenukeru kono omoi wa Dokomademo hibiku kodou to nari Toki ga tomaru hodo aishiteru Mou hanarenai de zutto Category:Cinderella Girls Category:Song Page Category:Songs featuring Kaede Takagaki Category:Songs featuring Mizuki Kawashima Category:Songs featuring Ryo Matsunaga Category:Songs featuring Minami Nitta Category:Songs featuring Kanade Hayami Category:Songs featuring Miyu Mifune Category:Songs featuring Hajime Fujiwara